comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brock Rumlow (Earth-7045)
Brock Rumlow was a petty thug and hitman, the lowest trash imaginable. Then he was recruited by the Red Skull, and became even worse. Becoming the Red Skull's confidant in the criminal underground for a good number of years, Rumlow became the mercenary Crossbones, most often employed at the Skull's former organization Hydra. A huge fan of the Red Skull, Crossbones is nearly as bad as his employers, and is utterly devoted to whatever Neo-Nazi cause they are embracing this week. As a result, Crossbones has become a frequent enemy of Captain America. Rumlow is entirely about strength, domination, and ruthlessness. He’s a brutal killer and mercenary with a sadistic sense of humor, and enjoys taunting his opponents, asserting that his might makes right, and being snarky and relentless. He enjoys tormenting losers and wimps, and considers that his strength and wickedness allow him to do whatever he wants. Crossbones is also pragmatic, smart, and self-serving as a fighter. He’ll do anything necessary to reach his objectives, and civilians are only seen as hostages or target practice. Rumlow is unpredictable in his mix of frontal assault (his favourite technique), traps against skilled opponents, and feints. However, he tends to be overconfident and sometimes wastes time bragging. Crossbones is a menace, plain and simple. He has no honor nor inhibitions, and enjoys killing, causing pain, and wreaking havoc with his arsenal – especially his blades. He’s also a sadist in bed. Although he’s actually quite disciplined, Rumlow is very independent. He hates rigid chains of command, and prefers to have as much initiative and flexibility as possible. Left to his own devices, he is full of excellent ideas and pertinent decisions. He also has a nasty tendency never to forget or forgive insults, even if he must bide his time. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Wears kevlar suit Powers *'Peak Human Condition': **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Durability' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Peak Human Stamina' **'Peak Human Reflexes' Abilities *'Skilled Tactician' *'Master Martial Artist': Crossbones is one of the world's best hand-to-hand combatants, with extensive training in street-fighting, military combat, and various forms of martial arts. He has trained extensively with the Taskmaster to the point where he was actually made an instructor at the latter's school for criminals. *'Expert Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Interrogation' *'Torture' Weaknesses *'Psychopathy' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Crossbones Suit' *'Communications Equipment' Transportation Various Hydra vehicles and others provided by the Red Skull. Weapons His weaponry includes various firearms, a collapsible crossbow, a wrist spike, spring-loaded stiletto blades in his gauntlets, various explosives, and poisoned knives. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Dyed Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Savage Crims members (Earth-7045) Category:Skeleton Crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Hydra members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bow Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Knife Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Vault prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Captain America's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Crossbones